The Black Paladin
by Tom Jones
Summary: Aiz Wallenstein gains a mentor. All settings and character names are property of the original author. Minor edits for style and content.


The Black Paladin

The long ship slid through the early morning mist of Meren Harbor. Stagnant water slapped the sides of the hull as the oars kept up a steady beat. The shield hung at the masthead indicated the ship came with peaceful intent to trade. The breaking dawn illuminated a lone figure standing in the bow, leaning a single arm against the dragon figurehead. A cane was in his left hand braced against the deck.

The figure was dressed all in black with a flat brimmed travelers hat, as well as a high neck black traveling cloak. A short cloth cape across the shoulders made the long cloak resemble a monk's habit. A pair of swords were visible, a red scabbard at his left on a red sword belt and a black one hanging from a baldric. The baldric sported a half dozen potion vials. His hair was iron gray and tied back in a warrior braid. A pair of similarly colored mustaches hung to below his chin. The sun reflected from a pair of gold rimmed glasses. The man was taller than average, lean but well built. His knees flexed in an unconscious rhythm to the gentle rocking of the ship. His attention was obviously fixed on the approaching dock.

As the ship came alongside, the oars were perfectly raised in a well practiced motion. A crewman, tall and as weathered as the man in the bow leaped ashore and secured it to the quay side. The man in the bow also jumped ashore with agility in spite of his obvious age. The ship captain, who was manning the tiller climbed to the dock and walked purposefully to where his passenger stood, leaning on his rustic cane. That cane appeared to be shaped from a limb of some unknown silvery wood, the bole forming the cane's head. When they met they clasped forearms in friendly salute.

"Be well Brother! You're welcome to pull an oar with us anytime!" the captain said, a wide grin crinkling his red beard.

"Thank you for the ride Brother. Faster and more comfortable than a horse would have been!" the traveler replied.

Turning to the ship the old man looked down at the crew, pointed a finger at them and chuckled. "Stay out of trouble you lot! I don't want to have to come back to bail you out!" He received a hearty round of laughter in reply, a few of the sailors even raising hands in agreement. North men all they were warriors as well as experienced sailors. As tough a group as any who sailed Poseidon's deeps. There was indeed the potential for shore side brawling, drinking and wenching among them especially after a long voyage. Yet the hard bitten crewmen accepted the old man's humorous warning as if it came from Odin himself. They obviously held a great respect for the traveler.

"The boys will behave Brother, never fear!" The captain gave a relaxed smile as he turned to greet the approaching Customs Officers from the Guild.

The old traveler casually adjusted his satchel and shrugged his shoulders to settle his armor into place. He purposefully limped past the Customs men toward the gate from Meren to Orario. His eyes seemed unfocused but his sense of perception saw all he passed, automatically cataloging and recording everyone and everything to memory. He could now walk back to the dock in the pitch dark or the heaviest fog. It was a skill that had served him well over the years, keeping him alive on more than one occasion. He made his way through the increasing throng of laborers, seamen and fishermen emerging to begin their day's labors, to the cries of sea gulls now loudly greeting the sun overhead and the new day. Reaching the gate, the old man waited politely as merchants, common folk and others were checked through into the city by a bored looking group of Guild representatives and adventurers from Ganesha Familia charged with security.

"Pass please." one of the Guild officers said in a lackluster voice, holding his hand out to the newly arrived passenger. He nodded and fished in his satchel, which was black like the rest of his garb. Pulling out a leather scroll tube, the old man carefully extracted a parchment. Handing it to the Guildsman he waited with a small smile. The Guild representative began to read, then his eyes widened, and he almost automatically snapped to attention. The rest of the gate party looked at him with an obvious sense of confusion. The sweating Guild member read aloud:

"To whom it may concern. The bearer of this document is permitted unrestricted entrance and exit from the city of Orario, without let or hindrance, by order of the Guildmaster, upon pain of immediate dismissal." There was an ornate Guild seal at the bottom as well as a single line of hieroglyphics. The man's hand began to shake as he handed back the parchment. He had only seen such documents in the hands of members of Hermes Familia and they never had the hieroglyphs. Those indicated this unprepossessing old man was someone of importance even though they couldn't be read. The traveler re-rolled the pass, placed it back in the tube and replaced it in his bag.

"Thank you." he said in a pleasant deep bass voice. "It's been many years since I was last in the city, so perhaps you could suggest a quiet inn?"

Once he found the inn recommended by the gate guards, 'The Golden Pegasus' the old man climbed out of his armor and swords with a tired groan. He wasn't as young as he had been. Adjusting his clothes and taking his cane in hand, he descended from his second floor room. He exited the building while giving a casual wave to the young chientrhope girl manning the desk. His first goal was the public bath house.

Paying the attendants, the traveler slipped out of his clothes. In spite of his age, it was was well muscled but covered with a network of old scars. It was plain to see that he was well experienced in combat. After washing and rinsing, he slid into the steaming water with a contented sigh. His knee ached and the hot water was a relaxing balm; one he seldom got to enjoy. Closing his eyes the old man listened to the idle conversations taking place between the other bathers. In his considerable experience there was no place better to collect the gossip of the day then a bath house. Except possibly a tavern. But that would have to wait. The discussions and grousing provided little fodder. Except for one gem. Time after time, amidst the comparisons of local prices against the price of grain in Rakia, a single name repeatedly came up: 'Rabbit Foot'. This seemed to be an adventurer of some reputation. The old man docketed that fact in his memory for future reference.

After finishing the traveler asked the attendant for directions to a tavern called The Benevolent Mistress. As he walked slowly down Adventurer's Way he took the time to enjoy the hustle and bustle of the townsmen on their morning errands, the children's laughter at play, the sounds and smells of a vibrant and peaceful city. Numerous deities were out for a morning stroll, or in search of entertainment. Adventurers hurried past him on their way to Central Park and the day's work in the dungeon. He passed unnoticed through it all, pausing for a moment to admire a sword on display in the shop window of Hephaistos Familia, assessing it with a professional's eye. Nodding to himself at the level of craftsmanship displayed, he limped on toward his destination. Eventually arriving at The Benevolent Mistress simultaneously with a growling in his stomach, the old man consulted his pocket watch. He noted with a start that it was almost noon, he decided lunch would be in order. With a silent sigh he shook his head. Mission first, food after. A pretty, silver haired girl at the door gave him a bright smile.

"My name is Syr! Welcome to The Benevolent Mistress Honored Customer! One coming in!"

There were a few women eating at the tables scattered around, mostly workers in the Industrial Quarter finishing their midday meals before returning to their labors. As he entered door he was brought up short by a booming voice.

"By all the Gods! Look what the wind blew in my shop!"

The huge dwarf woman behind the bar, who had been chivying the staff about their preparations for the evening crowd of adventurers and the accompanying night of rowdy drinking had just caught sight of her latest customer. A huge smile covered her usually dour countenance. The traveler stopped, struck dumb for a moment. Then he limped forward, hand extended with an equally huge grin, gray eyes twinkled behind his gold rimmed glasses.

"Mia Grand by all that's Holy! Who would have thought I'd find Demi Ymir running a tavern of all places!"

They shook hands, subtly matching strength to strength for a moment. Mamma Mia was the first to release with a grimace. Mia then gave a huge snort.

"Still spry for an old goat, I see!" She shook her head, slapping his shoulder. The old traveler moved not a celch, still sporting his grin.

"Any day I get out of my bedroll is a good day!" he laughed.

"So what brings you to Orario, after all these years?" she asked curiously. The old man shook his head.

"Nothing much of a muchness I'm afraid. No frantic adventures or 'Daring Do'...I'm just playing messenger this trip. Glad of the break."

Fishing in the bag hanging from his shoulder he pulled out a white envelope.

"Would it happen you have an employee here by the name..." Squinting through his glasses he read "... of Lyu Leon?"

Mia nodded her head, yelling over her shoulder at an elven maiden setting up chairs. "Lyu! Get over here, you've got a visitor. Messenger! Move ye'self!"

The young elf, sporting green hair, dropped what she was doing and hurried to the bar. "Good day to you sir, may I be of assistance?" Her voice was refined and clear as a bell.

"Miss Leon?" the traveler asked. When she nodded, he drew himself to his full height, swept the hat from his head and executed a courtly bow. "Well met Lady Leon... May the Blessings of the Holy Tree be upon you!" the traveler said in perfect high elven. Lyu was taken aback, never having expected to hear a Court greeting from a human and in her own language to boot. Her childhood training in manners came to her rescue. She made a graceful curtsy in her maid's uniform, bowing in return.

"And upon you My Lord, how may I be of service?"

The other staff members, two catgirls and a human girl looked on hiding grins behind their hands. "Ooooo! Lyu has a boooyfriend meeeow!" Anyah teased. Lyu turned a thunderous look at her, promising a 'discussion' later.

"I have a letter for you My Lady." The envelope was slid across the bar to Lyu, the messenger immediately withdrawing his hand."I suggest you read it in private. I believe it may be important." He turned the envelope over and gently tapped the wax seal on the back, before withdrawing his hand again. The seal displayed a winged sword. Lyu's eyebrows rose in spite of herself. "I will do so Sir, thank you." and she slipped the envelope into a pocket.

"Enough folderol you lot! We've customers coming tonight! Back to your chores, you layabouts!" Mia roared again, and her staff scattered. The dwarf and human shared a wink with each other, before the old man rubbed his hands together. "Now then...I'm hungry!" After perusing the menu posted on the wall, he placed his order and took a seat at the last table by the windows, his back against the wall.

Fulchar had made an incredibly lucky find in the dungeon the previous day. A third level adventurer, he had managed to defeat an irregular which gained him a fabulous drop item, that when sold had enabled the man to go on a roaring drinking bout; for the last fourteen hours. Still drunk he staggered into the Benevolent Mistress. Looking about he spied the old man sitting at the end table. Fulchar decided to have a little fun. Somehow weaving his way through the maze of tables the drunken adventurer came to an an unsteady halt.

"Hey you! Old geezer! This is a tavern for Adventurers; that seat is mine ye old fart! Fulchar said his voice slurred. The old man looked Fulchar up and down with a cold stare. Then something flashed in his eyes.

"Ohhh...SHII...!" Mamma Mia threw out her arm halting the incensed staff girls who were about to throw the discourteous adventurer out into the street. Ahnya, Chloe and Ruona all froze in position. Suddenly the old man's cane flew upwards between Fulchar's legs. The surprised adventurer fell forward with an "OOOF" The traveler's wrist twitched and Fulchar's face struck the bole with a 'crack' which echoed through the Benevolent Mistress. The adventurer slid out cold to the floor in a puddle, his jaw at an odd angle. "Fool. I detest bullies." the old man remarked quietly, to no one in particular, before turning to finish his meal. "You have been judged." he whispered to himself.

"Why did you stop us Mamma?" Lyu hissed quietly.

Mamma Mia regarded the old man in the corner with a fiercely approving look. "I didn't want you to get in his way. You might have gotten hurt. I knew that tough old man could handle it. He is always polite but... Treat him with disrespect and the price can be heavy." The dwarf gave a hard chuckle. "He's not called The God Killer for nothing."

Carrying his now empty plates back to the bar, the traveler gave a dispassionate look at the still unconscious Fulcher before turning to face the female customers who were undecided if they should eat or run. Removing his hat and bowing politely he spoke to them courteously. "Please excuse the unseemly disturbance and interruption of your meals. Kindly allow me to pay your bills, by way of apology." A hand was dipped into the traveler's satchel, emerging with a small pouch. Pouring several gnome jewels into his hand, the old man placed them on the bar. "I believe this should cover everything. Oh and get him to a medic." pointing with his chin at the still unconscious adventurer on the floor. "It seems his overactive mouth has earned him a broken jaw. Possibly a concussion as well." Mia nodded, still sporting her fierce grin. The traveler turned to Lyu and bowed again. "I will stop in tonight to see if there is an answer, My Lady." Lyu nodded.

Cane in hand, the figure in black limped to the door after shaking hands with Mia again and giving a general wave to the staff girls. "Thank you for the hospitality Miss Syr. The food and drink were excellent. I shall be sure to come again." He gave the girl a friendly smile and stepped into the street.

Ruona sidled up to the bar, exchanged looks with Lyu then turned to Mamma Mia. There was a question in her eyes. "Who WAS he Mamma?"

Mia turned to her with her usual fierce scowl. "If it's any of your damned business, he's one of the reasons I retired. Only the second man t'ever beat me at arm wrestling. Now get about your work you two! And someone git that trash off my floor and to a healer!" Her bellow sent everyone scampering again.

In the street the old man looked up at the bright blue sky and groaned silently. "It seems Orario is not as quiet as it looks." he thought to himself. "I guess I'll need my swords after all. So much for a relaxing messenger mission!" Shaking his head ruefully, he started back in the direction of the inn. Once there he donned his armor and swords again before heading for his next destination, the Pantheon, headquarters of the Guild. On the way he visited a gnome pawn shop where he exchanged several more gnome jewels for valis. He placed a gold valis in a small white pouch bearing a mysterious seal. The old gnome proprietor chuckled.

"Still making Goddess Laverna grind her teeth at paying your way eh?" The traveler gave him a positively evil grin.

"Oh yes! The best part of a joke is when they backfire on the originator!" Laverna had presented Thorson with a magic pouch which duplicated any coin, or gem placed inside in twenty four hours. The pouch had been intended as a joke and to give her children a never ending target. Many thieves had regretted her joke over the years. Leaving the shop the man in black continued on his walk.

At the top of the tower of Babel in the Central Park a silver haired Goddess looked out her window, overlooking the expanse of the city. "So. The God Killer has returned to Orario. Hmm."

In the corner a large boaz bristled, his fur standing on end. "God Killer my Goddess? If he is a threat to you I will..."

The Goddess raised her hand "...do nothing Ottarl. He is a Master Swordsman. He is also cunning, well versed in the ways of war, Gods, men and monsters. If you forced him to fight you seriously, he would destroy you."

Freya gave the boaz, who was still bristling her most charming smile. "I cannot afford to lose you, my most cherished child, and the head of my Familia!" Turning to the window again, she twisted a finger in her hair and pronounced her divine will. "No. We will simply watch. I am sure if he had business with me, he would already be on our doorstep. This may prove...entertaining." Ottarl bowed his head in acceptance.

Arriving at the Pantheon, the old traveler fished under his armor for his Familia badge. It was a golden starburst, hanging from a chain. In the center was an enameled shield, divided vertical into a black and white half. Horizontally a golden set of scales could be seen crossing both segments. Moving unremarked through the crowd of adventurers to the job board, he casually reviewed the quests and other announcements. He was immediately struck by one in particular. The notice that one Bell Cranel had reached fourth level in record time. Turning to the list of names from the latest Denatus he saw that the boy's nickname was now 'Rabbit Foot'. He recognized it from the overheard comments in the bathhouse. That explained that. One by one he read the other announcements. A frown creased his face. Slowly he returned to several, pieces coming together in his mind. His long experience began to draw a disturbing picture. He sat on one of the benches and listened to the various conversations of the adventurers in the lobby.

"Have to visit the library." he thought to himself. The old man rose and left Guild headquarters. Hailing a passing cab he made his way to the Education District. Once he arrived at the large building he approached one of the librarians. "Excuse me miss, do you keep a file of news bulletins?" The half elf didn't recognize the old man but the fact he was displaying a Familia badge gave him the right of access. "Yes we do. Six months sir."" she replied respectfully.

The traveler nodded. "Please bring them. I'll be over there." He pointed to a large table. Soon the table was piled high with scrolls and sheets of parchment. Swiftly the old traveler began reading. Some he set to one side in a separate stack. He spent the entire afternoon in the dim building, reading. He researched reports of unusual happenings, filtering facts from overstatement. He weighed facts against conjecture, refining out truth from hyperbole. Slowly the separate pile grew shorter. As it shrank his foreboding hardened. Between the Guild announcements adventurer conversations and these public reports the disturbing tickle that had struck him in the Pantheon became a certainty. Irregulars had been sighted with increasing frequency in the dungeon. Adventurers had gone dead or missing at an abnormal rate. Then there was the outbreak of a new species at the Monsterphilia. There had also been the breaking out to the surface of the vouivre and the huge black minotaur. He noted with interest that Bell Cranel had fought the minotaur and vouivre single handed. The eyewitness accounts were plain on those points. He sighed. To top matters off, the announcement board had reported several sightings of monsters equipped with adventurers gear. These monsters had also been observed on the surface. Although several of these incidents were blamed on the God Ikelos he wasn't convinced. Something dark and slimy was crawling in Orario. He could feel it in his bones. The old man was an historian and the picture was becoming an unfortunately familiar one. Snorting gently he thanked the librarian. He noted with surprise as he limped outside that it was nearly sundown. He had better get a move on.

That evening the ancient traveler returned to The Benevolent Mistress as promised. He greeted Syr who was back acting as greeter with with a nod. The magic stone lamps and boisterous conversations lent the tavern a cheerful atmosphere. He was glad he had put his gear back on. This time the clientele was completely different. Adventurers freshly returned from the dungeon were hells bent on celebrating another day of survival. The end table's chair was conspicuously empty. The old man grinned silently to himself as the girls guided customers away from it. Limping to the empty seat he once more sat down, back against the wall. Lyu materialized like smoke. Looking up at her he ordered dwarven stout. Nodding she sped off to fill his request. When she returned with his ale the old man gestured to the seat opposite. He cast an eye at Mamma Mia who nodded in agreement. Having received permission the elf sat. The old man spoke to her quietly in elven so they would not be overheard. "Blessings My Lady. Have you read the letter?" Lyu nodded slightly. "And?" Her normally beautiful features became pinched. Her pain was evident. "I am sorry My Lord. The letter was from my Goddess Astrea as you no doubt were aware. She asked me to come to her. She wishes to update my Falna. She said she misses me."

The traveler nodded slightly, waiting with studied politeness as Lyu worked her way through her feelings. "I cannot go." she almost rasped, her beautiful voice distorted. "I wish I could, but I cannot go. I miss her too."

The slightest hint of a nod again. "I understand My Lady Leon. I will forward your reply to her with your regrets. Goddess Astrea is staying with her sister, my Goddess if you change your mind." The old man spoke a single line more. "Remember one of the aspects of your Goddess young one: forgiveness." Nodding Lyu stood and bowed in salute, before resuming her duties. "Thank you My Lord for your understanding and kindness."

A thunderstorm was raging when the old man left The Benevolent Mistress. It bothered him not at all. He had experienced worse at the hands of Poseidon over the years. The rain cascaded from his hat and cloak as he slogged his way in the direction of 'The Golden Pegasus'. A sound caught his ear through the thunder as he passed an alley leading to Daedalus Street. He stopped. It was the sound of a slap. Automatically the traveler turned down the alley leaning on his cane.

"YOU DISOBEDIENT BRAT! GET HOME!" A man of about forty years of age was standing in the alley. He was obviously fairly strong but years of dissipation had produced a significant beer gut which hung over his belt. His meaty hand was raised. At his feet a boy of about twelve sat in the mud, hand to his cheek glaring defiantly upwards. "YOU ARN'T MY FATHER!" the boy yelled back.

"What's all this then?" The deep bass voice cut through the thunder like a knife. The sounds of the storm and their complete absorption in the argument had masked the old man's approach. Both the figures in the alley turned to stare in surprise. The black figure looked at the pair with calm curiosity, lightning reflecting off his glasses.

"None of your business old man!" the fat man blustered. "I'm just disciplining this stupid runaway and educating him as to the facts of life, so be off!"

The traveler raised his hand. It was a commanding gesture for all its silence. "Quietly, quietly." The movement of his arm revealed the pommels of a pair of swords. That sight brought the other man up short. "It might in fact BE my business. Why don't you leave him with me? I'll sort him out and see he gets back home so why don't you just go on ahead. The night is too wet. You might catch a cold." The storm had suddenly subsided, nothing more now than a light rain. "Go. Now."

The fat man stood undecided for a few moments, his mouth opened and closed several times. Turning with a scowl he flourished a fist at the boy on the ground promising further disciplining before he trotted off down the alley in the opposite direction.

"I detest bullies." the old traveler said. He extended a hand to the boy still sitting in the mud and lifted him easily to his feet. The boy looked doubtfully at his rescuer before looking in the direction the fat man had vanished. The red mark of a large hand was still clearly visible on his cheek. He would sport a fine bruise in the morning. Leaning easily on his cane the black figure regarded the boy. "So then young man, what's your name?"

"Matthias sir." the boy replied, unconsciously respectful. "So. Matthias is it? I see. And who was that other fellow?" the old man asked. "That bastard! Grongin is his name! A crook, a criminal, a cruel and merciless usurer." The boy spit in the alley.

Nodding his understanding the old man made an inviting gesture. "So. Tell me about it." It was an old, old tale to the traveler. A happy family: Matthias, his mother Miranda, three year old sister Eloise and an adventurer father. His father had died in the dungeon. Grongin was their landlord. Even after selling all of his father's gear they had fallen further and further in debt. Unable to pay the rent in spite of their best efforts Grongin finally forced the family to move into his Daedalus street hovel where Matthias' mother became his household drudge. To slake his desires Grongin often visited the Pleasure Quarter although he delighted in terrorizing his unwilling family, occasionally beating his mother. Never his sister Eloise however. When he was drunk and feeling particularly mean he would threaten to sell her to a brothel when she came of age. The old man said nothing as Matthias stumbled through his story although his face assumed a sternness which would have sent many fleeing.

"And so you ran. Where were you going and what did you plan to do?" The boy sighed. "I was going to look for help. The Guild maybe or Ganesha Familia. I'm not sure." His face was now that of a child. "I suppose I better get back before he beats my mother again. I can stand it better than she can."

Turning Matthias raised his tunic to show the old man numerous scars on his back inflicted by a switch. "Where do you live lad?" The old man asked mildly. His gray eyes however were fierce storm clouds. "Show me." It wasn't a request. It was an order. Matthias' eyes were questioning as he uncertainly looked at the cane. "I can keep up." A thin smile appeared under the mustaches. "Now go. Run." Without another word the boy turned and bolted down the alley.

Around corners, up and down narrow streets and stairs they flew. Emerging into a small square surrounded by three story tenements they heard a single female scream through an open window on the other side of the square. The old man tossed his cane to Matthias as they charged across the square to the door by the window.

"Stay!" A single command.

Matthias skidded to a halt. He could no more disobey that voice than if it came from a God. The traveler struck the wood door with his boot. The door, bar and all disintegrated. Everyone inside froze at the sudden impact. Grongin his mouth open, stared at the apparition. He was holding a switch in his right hand, suspended above his head. On a bed to the side a red headed woman and her child cowered. The child's brilliant beauty showed what her mother's must have been in her youth.

In an instant black fury descended. Grongin was suspended in the air by a hand at his throat. Fury's other hand held his right wrist. The fat man screamed in pain as the grip pulped the bones of his wrist. The switch dropped to the floor. Rolling his hip the old man threw the big man out the door. Gronin flew across the square to strike with his back against the opposite wall. The man in black was suddenly in the square as well. Matthias stood with his mouth gaping, eyes wide. He had never seen anyone move that fast. He had never seen that much strength not even from his father.

Grongin fumbled with his left hand for the dagger at his belt as he slid woozily down into the mud. Faster than the eye could see the point of a sword with a red leather grip was at the base of his throat. The rain had stopped completely. Under the clouds above, the blade illuminated the square with light like soft moonlight. A ruby at the pommel pulsed like a heart. A single drop of blood rolled down. The black figure was wielding his Sword Of Judgment. It was the original Durandal. The blade of Rolan, first Paladin of the Goddess Nemesis. A holy weapon made by the divine smith Weyland. He and his sister smith Hephaistos had been friendly competitors in Tenki.

"Don't." The voice was menacing. Grongin's hand froze as he looked up at the black clad old man. Looking into a pair of unforgiving gray eyes he knew he had finally met what all bullies fear in their hearts. A genuinely hard man. Death was in those eyes. "No! Please! Don't kill me!" he begged. "Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU?" he shrieked. The rain had stopped. The smell of urine filled the night as Grongin's bladder control fled along with his courage.

"My name is Thorson Ironheart. I am a Paladin in the service of Nemesis, Goddess of Justice and Divine Retribution." The grim old man responded. The words which followed fell in the chill night air heavy as lead. _**"In. the. name. of. my. Goddess. you. have. been. weighed... You. have. been. measured... You. have. been. judged... You. have. been. found. wanting."**_ Pitiless condemnation. He seemed to loom over the entire square.

Matthias looked on paralyzed in terror. He had gone looking for help but... had he brought a worse evil under their roof than Grongin? He could almost see the old man's cold rage spiraling up into the air like a tornado of ice dragon breath. Taking his courage in both hands the boy stepped forward, grabbing the black swordsman's arm. It was as if he wrapped his hands around a granite statue. Immovable. "Please don't kill him sir!" the boy pleaded. In spite of all the pain and fear he'd experienced, the boy's heart was still capable of mercy. Thorson never looked at him.

"Is that your wish then, Matthias?" the black swordsman asked, his eyes fixed on Grongin's brown ones. Matthias inhaled, swallowed audibly and managed to nod his head. "As you desire." The terrifying old man then addressed Grongin again. His aura seemed to swell. His words echoed around the square. The residents in the surrounding buildings who listened to the exchange automatically leaned back from the pressure.

"This family is now under my protection. You will not seek revenge in any way, shape or form. Your friends will not molest them. Assassins or agents will not move against them. If you see them on the street you will not speak to them. You will turn and walk the other way. Violate these orders and I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and destroy you." Grongin and Matthias could not help but believe that Command Voice. Every single word. The red gripped blade snapped back into the sheath even faster than Thorson's draw had caused it to materialize. "Begone." Grongin crawled to his feet and stumbled away fleeing the square. Tears were flowing and sobs choked his throat. He cradled his crushed right wrist as he vanished into the darkness.

As quickly as it had appeared, the towering rage was no more. Thorson reached out his hand for his cane. "Come. We need to explain things to your family." They reentered the hovel via the smashed doorway to find Miranda and her daughter still cowering on the bed, shivering in fear at the sudden violence which had erupted into their lives so unexpectedly. The room was illuminated by a single magic-stone lamp. Thorson regarded the pair for a moment. Placing his hat on the table, he moved to the bed. Kneeling on one knee he slowly reached his hand out towards Eloise. Her mother wrapped arms protectively around her, attempting to pull away. Her back hit the wall, stymieing her effort. A gnarled old hand was placed on the child's head and oh so gently stroked her hair.

"It's all right now little one. I made that bad man go away. He won't scare you or your mamma ever again." The deep voice which had echoed moments before with menacing power was completely different. It was now warm and comforting. It felt like being wrapped in a soft furry blanket. The old man continued to stroke Eloise's hair slowly. Her mother cast a inquiring look at her son. Matthias nodded a single time.

The hearts of children are innocent. They can see all the secrets of the universe before they grow up and forget. Eloise looked at Thorson and her heart told her there was only one person this could be. "G'anpa!" she cried. Wiggling free of her mother, the little girl threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Gently peeling her away, Thorson returned her to her mother and spoke to the little girl again.

"Now...Eloise, it's bed time. You stay right there and sleep with mamma. In the morning, I'll take you to meet some new playmates. You, your mamma and your brother." Turning to Miranda he gave her a reassuring smile. "I will watch and ward, Lady Miranda. In the morning I'll take you and your family somewhere safe." The old man's eyes were gentle now. He truly loved children.

Thorson looked at Matthias. "You too lad. It will be a busy day tomorrow." Matthias curled up on his pallet. Pulling the thin blanket over himself he silently watched the Paladin. His mother and sister were already asleep worn out by privation and fear. He was struck by how the old man could move around the room without a sound in spite of his swords and armor. Ironhand turned a chair to face the door. Sitting down he began to do his usual maintenance on his blades. His armor was unusual, black leather reinforced at strategic points with equally black chain-mail. Seeing that Miranda and her daughter were shivering in the night chill, he put aside his swords and moved with catlike grace to the bed where they slept. The old man removed his traveler's cloak and spread it over both of them, tucking it in softly. He then returned to his chair and finished oiling his swords. Without a word he sat, with the red scabbard across his knees, staring out into the dark. His position never changed.

Just before he fell asleep, Matthias was visited by a strange vision. He knew his father was dead and never coming back. Yet It was as if a block of the city wall had somehow magically transported itself inside their house. It now stood between them and all his previous night terrors. In the morning Matthias was first to wake. The Paladin was still sitting in the chair in the same position as the night before. The old man spoke without turning around. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head. Matthias would have sworn he had not made a sound.

"Good morning young man. Another fine day in Orario. Wake your mother and sister. You and them gather your things. We'll be off. I'll buy us something to eat on the way." The boy slid out from under the blanket and gently shook his mother and sister awake. As they bustled about collecting their meager possessions the old man stood in the doorway. As they stepped into the street Eloise clutched at the Paladin's cloak which he had reclaimed. "G'anpa! UP!" she demanded. There was a twinkle in the old man's eyes as Miranda looked at her daughter aghast.

Handing his hat to Matthias he gravely bowed his head. "As you command My Lady!" Taking the little girl under both arms he winked at her mother. "Here we go! WOOOOSH!" With no effort at all he placed Eloise on his shoulders. The child crowed in delight as she surveyed the world from her new found height. A Princess on her throne. As they began walking out of Daedalus Street Matthias noticed the Paladin had pushed his cane into his sword belt and was holding his sister in place with his left hand. His sword arm was unencumbered.

As they entered Northwest Main several of the townspeople pointed to the little girl and grinned. She was laughing and smiling, waving her arms joyfully. They halted the Royal Progress at a jagamaru stand tended by a young Goddess with twin black ponytails. She included an extra one with their order, pointing to Her Majesty Eloise with a tremendous smile. They also stopped for some milk. Children do not live by jagamaru alone.

A short time later they turned onto a side street and came to a halt in front of a rather run down multi-family building. Matthias and Miranda both looked at him with a question in their eyes. Thorson gave them a firm nod. Placing Eloise on the ground gently he recovered his hat and knocked on the door. It was opened by a young girl her eyes obstructed by her long bangs.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, is Lord Takemakizuchi in residence this morning?" When the young girl answered in the affirmative Thorson removed a small card from his belt pouch and presented it to her gravely "Please give that to him. I respectfully request an audience. Tell him there is someone here seeking sanctuary." The bangs swung away from her face for a moment revealing a single black eye. It was as wide as it could go.

"Of course sir, please wait here." A few minutes later two sets of footsteps could be heard approaching the door. It was flung open to reveal the young girl and the God. Takemakizuchi was as tall as Thorson, with his usual three loop hairstyle and down at the heels-poor as dirt appearance. He greeted the Paladin warmly "Thorson Ironhand! I haven't seen you since the Far East! You are well I trust?"

Thorson gave the God a deep bow of respect. "I am Lord Takemakizichi thank you." The corner of the old man's mouth quirked in amusement. "I see you haven't changed Take. Still scraping by day to day eh?" The God laughed. The Paladin's face became serious. "I have someone here in need of sanctuary My Lord. Would it be possible for you and your Familia to look after them until they get their feet under themselves again?" He gestured to Miranda and the children. The God nodded. "Of course. I remember how many times you brought children to our temple in the Far East." Thorson nodded his thanks. "I'll let them explain the circumstances."

Kneeling down so the old man could look Eloise in the eyes he beamed a gentle smile at her. "I have to go little one. I still have much work to do." The girl looked into his eyes then her face lit up. Her smile was glorious. "Ok g'anpa!" Eloise threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Matthias thought he saw a tear in the corner of Thorson's eye. "Now then Lady Eloise... I promised you some new friends and playmates. It is time for you to meet them!" The girl with the long bangs, Chigusa, smiled and held out her hand to Eloise. Taking her hand she gently guided the child and her mother inside. The Paladin stood and turned to Matthias. "You will be safe here. Now boy, I have some final words for you. Watch over your family. Always be kind." He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. Matthias nodded.

Turning to Takemakizuchi Thorson reached into his traveling bag, extracting two bags of coins. He presented them to the God. "The first is to defray your costs while Matthias and his family are here. Send the other to the temple." The God looked at the old man. "You don't have to..." "...Yes. I do." The hard old man's face was stern as he cut off the God in mid sentence. "Farewell." With a final respectful bow, Thorson turned and disappeared into the growing press of Orario's citizens. Matthias and Takemakizuchi were left standing looking after him.

Matthias turned to Takemakizuchi. "Excuse me My Lord, what is a P...Pal...Paladin?" The boy struggled with the unfamiliar word. Takemakizuchi answered without turning, eyes still fixed on the point where the black cloaked figure had disappeared. "A Paladin is a Holy Knight. They take an oath to protect the innocent. To administer justice and stand between those who cannot fight and those who would do them harm, to the death if necessary." the God replied.

The boy's eyes lit up. "He's a great warrior then? I want to be like him!"

The God heaved a sad sigh. Then he continued to explain. Thorson was no warrior but a soldier. A Paladin traveled alone with no family of his own that might be used against him. He fought unheralded by Gods or men. He stood between the helpless innocents and darkness. It would no doubt kill the old man one day. Takemakizichi turned to face Matthias. "The worst part of his burden is the knowledge that no matter how far he travels, how fast he runs, how many times he fights, he can only save those in front of him." Always traveling, always running there would always be more. Those he could not save. That was the true weight of his oath. Yet that old man, perhaps the last of his breed, had a will of chilled sword steel.

The God laughed then. "Not even Freya for all her charms can sway him from his duty." Looking off into the distance beyond the city walls the God scratched behind his ear and remarked "I believe that is why he was chosen by the Goddess Nemesis."

Matthias looked at the ground abashed. "I never knew people like that existed." In his short life he had only known adventurers like his father, his mother and his sister; and those with small cruel hearts. Brightening he looked at the God. "Then I'll do as he said! I'll take care of my family so he doesn't have to worry about us again!" Takemakizuchi smiled and nodded once.

The underworld of Orario pulled in their horns. Word of Grongin's encounter spread faster than a plague. Burglaries and robberies went uncommitted. Killings and assassinations were put on hold. Grongin's friends shunned him. All for the fear of one old man's will and heart. When that word reached the Benevolent Mistress Mamma Mia looked at the ceiling with a huge round of laughter. Lyu remembered her days as an adventurer and smiled to herself remembering her departed Familia members. Freya laughed with delight as the rats of the city scurried for cover. Rumor of these events even reached the Guild causing the employees to look at each other in amazement. A force for justice had arrived or perhaps returned, taking up residence at least for awhile. Adventurers gossiped and attempted to make sense of it. The Gods smiled at this new source of entertainment. Iron will. Warm heart. The smile of a child. They reached out to a city and reminded them of what was right. In the Chamber of Prayers beneath the Pantheon Oraneus conferred with Fels who exuded a feeling of pleasure.

Later that day Thorson limped his way towards the north side of the city. He was en-route to Twilight Manor, home of Loki Familia. He was amused as his sense of perception detected he was under observation. Various figures stared out of side streets and from rooftops. They thought they were being stealthy. He snorted to himself. "Amateurs!" he thought. "Might as well have had pipes and drums!" Arriving at the manor gate he knocked on the gate and greeted the adventurers on guard quite civilly. It seemed all but a handful of his watchers had been frightened off by his destination.

"Halt! Who goes there? State your name and business!" one of them barked.

"Good afternoon!" the Paladin said. "Is the Goddess at home? If so, please tell her I respectfully request an audience. The matter is rather important." He handed one of his cards to the guard. The guard was perplexed as he looked from Thorson's face to the card and back again. The guard recognized neither the Familia badge on the card nor the old man's face. Yet the Paladin was so self assured the guard hesitated to just drive him away.

"I'll go ask." he responded grudgingly before walking towards the front door. The gate slammed shut. Thorson settled himself patiently on his cane to wait. The Paladin observed an owl sitting atop the gate and gave it a casual wave. One of the watchers on a roof ducked down and headed for Babel.

Loki was in her office, sitting with her feet up on the desk. She was discussing the results with Finn, Gareth and Riveria of her Familia's latest expedition when the guard brought his message. The Goddess broke into an amused grin and laughed. "Well well!" she chortled. "We have a visitor! It seems the rat catcher has come to call!" The three leaders of her Familia looked at each other with puzzled frowns and rose. "No no! Stay here. I'm sure whatever our guest has to say will be interesting. You might as well hear it first hand!" Laughing again she waved them back to their seats. "LE-FI-YA" she sang out. Loki put her feet on the floor and sat turning the card over in her fingers. A golden haired elf who was just passing the open door popped her head inside.

"Yes Goddess?" she asked her face apprehensive and covering her chest in a defensive reflex. Everyone in the office broke into chuckles. "Please go the gate and show our guest here." Loki managed to choke out between hiccoughs. The elf's face cleared, her arms dropped and she nodded closing the door before heading off down the hallway.

After several minutes the gate swung open to reveal the first gate guard, his partners and the young elf. "The Goddess will see you." The girl said. She then looked questioningly at the Paladin's swords.

"Not a problem." he answered her gaze. The old man stripped both blades from his person and handed them to the guards. "Take good care of those." he said with a smile. He then followed the young elf into the manor proper.

Knocking on the office door, Lefiya called out before opening it. "Your guest Goddess!"

"Come in then!" Loki replied. Lefiya and the Paladin entered the office, Lefiya moving to one side. She stood as if on guard. Loki's eyes crinkled fondly at this evidence of her Familia's loyalty. "It's quite all right Lefiya, you can go. I am sure I'm in no danger from one unarmed old man, especially with those three here!" The Goddess pointed to where the Familia's leaders sat. The young elf's face became a bit mulish, but she nodded and returned to the hall closing the door on her way out. Regardless of Loki's assurances, she took a few steps to the side of the door, ready to burst in at the first sound of trouble.

The Paladin,limped a few steps into the office and bowed politely. "Thank you for agreeing to speak with me Goddess Loki."

Loki waved the card in one hand, a smile splitting her face. "So...what can we do for Nemesis Familia?"

Thorson raised a hand and turned to where Riveria sat. Bowing he intoned in high elven. "Greetings Lady Riveria. Eternal Blessings of the Holy Tree be upon you and your house. I rejoice to see you well!" Riveria responded with a regal inclination of her head. "And upon you My Lord."

Loki's raised one eyebrow in surprise. "You two know each other?"

Thorson's gaze returned to the Goddess. "Yes, we do. We met some time ago, before she came to Orario and joined your Familia. We happened to be traveling in the same direction. Thus we traveled together for a time. She was rather in a hurry so I provided her with an escort. Before we parted Lady Riveria was kind enough to teach me elven language and elven etiquette." He smiled as if at a fond memory. Riveria choked.

Loki looked at her with a mischievous grin that promised the story would need telling in the near future. "Enough old memories man, to business!"

Thorson nodded. "As you wish Goddess. My business is indeed as vital as I indicated." Everyone in the office leaned forward expectantly. The Paladin spoke a single word. "Ragnarok."

All traces of amusement were wiped from the Goddess' face. She pointed to a chair in front of the desk. "Sit and tell us more." she commanded. The old man sat, placing his hat in his lap. "First Goddess, nothing I shall do or say will be of harm to you or your Familia upon my honor."

Loki nodded impatiently. "Get on with it!" Thoson began to speak. "I was here on Orario on Familia business when quite by chance certain facts came to my attention..." The discussion went on for over an hour. Thorson laid out the facts he had gleaned from his research and the logical conclusions he had drawn. ..."Therefor I came to seek out the cleverest Goddess I knew of." Thorson concluded. "If my suppositions are correct and it all drops into the pot, it will be as I said. Ragnarok." All four members of Loki Familia shared grim looks. The Paladin had reasoned out much of what they had discovered except for the existence of the Knossos labyrinth. His conclusions dovetailed all too neatly with their information.

The old man stood. His gray eyes were equally grim. "I am sure you know of my oath Goddess. If the hells break loose I will return to Orario. If my Goddess approves I will try to bring reinforcements as well. It falls to you and your Familia together with the other major ones here to try and beat off the storm. If Orario falls the Dark Times return. I will report my findings to Goddess Nemesis."

Loki nodded. There was knock at the door. A certain golden eyed and golden haired knight looked around the door. "Excuse me Loki...Oh. I thought your guest had left." Her voice was soft.

Loki smiled at her. "No problem Aiz. He was just going. Could you show him to the gate please?" The Kenki nodded and stood aside for the Paladin to exit. "This way please." she said gesturing down the hall.

With a last deep bow, the old man followed her. She shortened her steps to allow for his limp.

"Ah Lady Wallenstein. I am glad for an opportunity to speak with you. I was going to look for you but this is a fortuitous chance. Serendipity perhaps." He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

Aiz turned and looked at the Paladin curiously. "Speak with me?" Her soft voice was puzzled. "Yes." he replied.

After making sure they were alone in the corridor he turned to face her. "I knew your father you see. I wished to express my condolences."

Aiz froze in shock. Only the four people back in the office knew her background. How did this old man know her father?!

Thorson gave her a sad smile. "I was his first sword instructor. His Deity asked my Goddess to permit me to teach him. I taught him for over a year before he had to leave. He was just a young boy but he was the greatest natural swordsman I ever taught. I only had to show him a technique once for him to master it." Aiz was completely speechless. "I never had the pleasure of meeting your mother. I regret that. I heard about her from my Goddess."

Aiz looked at Thorson her mind locked tight. Then a single thought surfaced. "Would... you... teach me?" she asked haltingly, almost in a whisper.

The old man shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, I cannot." His voice was full of regret but adamantly firm nevertheless.

"Why not? she asked.

"I promised Goddess Loki on my honor to do nothing to harm her or her Familia." Thorson replied. He shook his head again. "If I were to teach you as I taught your father, you would have to unlearn many things. This would weaken you. That would put you at risk and thus violate my promise to Goddess Loki. Your Familia would be put at risk as well."

Aiz was filled with a sudden unreasoning anger. It was completely unlike her. In her heart little Aiz grew red faced and stamped her foot. "Fight me then! I challenge you to a duel! If I win, you teach me!" Her endless search for power compelled her.

Lefiya was just about to leave her position. She stopped at the sound of the angry voice unlike any she had ever heard from her idol. Slowly she turned and looked down the hallway. There was a brittle silence. Thorson looked down at the Kenki, his face an inscrutable mask. Without a word he turned on his heel and started back in the direction of the office. Aiz followed. Fearfully Lefiya trailed the pair. Thorson opened the door and strode inside interrupting a conversation in progress. Every head swiveled to look at the old man and Aiz who had continued to follow.

The God Killer spoke. "Goddess Loki. It seems I have offended Lady Wallenstein. She has challenged me to a duel. I request that you allow it. I also request you four act as witnesses and for the use of your rear garden." His voice was utterly serious. Loki's mouth dropped open before her eyes lit up and she eagerly nodded. "My previous promise still holds." he finished. Thorson turned to Lefiya who was standing in the hall. His face was like stone. She took an involuntary step backwards. "Please go to the gate and bring my sword; the black one, not the red." he asked politely. The young elven mage gulped once, bobbed her head and ran.

"Fetch your blade." he said to Aiz.

In the rear garden Thorson limped to a marble bench. He stripped off his hat, cloak and armor. He carefully placed his glasses in his satchel and placed everything neatly on the bench. Lastly he leaned his cane against it. Slinging the sword baldric over his shoulder, he drew the black sword which was longer than usually carried by adventurers. Both it and the sword with the red grip were slightly unusual. The blade was greater in length than a long sword, but shorter than a great sword. They were both 'hand and a half' swords, sometimes called a 'bastard sword' and could be swung with equal speed in one or two hands. It was the ancient sword of his family and like the Sword of Judgment a durandal weapon. Placing the point down, he folded both hands over the pommel and waited, his face an impassive mask. A light breeze ruffled the grass at his feet. Loki and the others stood watching silently. Lefiya had also come outside and waited for her idol to appear.

On her throne atop the tower in Central Park Freya gazed on the scene unfolding at Twilight Manor and beckoned Ottarl forward. "Now we shall see something!" Her toothy smile was almost feral. She bit her pointer finger in anticipation.

Loki looked at that blade from where she stood. There was a golden line of runes on the fuller which her sharp eyes could read: "He who lives in falsehood destroys his soul whose speech is false his honor." Nodding to herself the Goddess recognized the motto of Thorson's family, the name of which harkened back to the Ancient Times. A city lost to history, the name of his kin vanished to all but the Gods and elves. She remembered how he had earned his nickname and read his heart. For eight hundred years he had fought watching friends and innocents fall. Nevertheless he still stood strong carrying the weight of pain and years. On a first name basis with death itself yet spitting in its eye all that time. He no longer had anything to prove to Gods or men.

A few minutes later Aiz emerged from the manor. She was fully armored and Desperate was strapped to her waist. She walked across the lawn to where her opponent stood motionless. She looked at him doubtfully. "You aren't wearing armor?"

"My choice." he said flatly. "As the challenged party, I hereby state the rules: First: No magic. It would put innocent bystanders at risk. Second: The first combatant to score a touch will be declared the victor. Third: Any tactic or technique will be fair except the aforementioned prohibition on magic. Understood?" Aiz nodded. "Do you agree to the terms?" She nodded again. "Very well. Prepare yourself." His voice was colder and harder than any Aiz had ever heard.

The old man stepped back two paces and raised his sword in salute. Aiz automatically returned the knightly gesture. His sword came down. "On guard." Aiz brought her blade down and took her stance. The concentration between the two became so intense as to be almost a solid thing. "Come." That single deep voiced command triggered the girl into motion. Golden hair flying she attacked. Blades danced. Sword met sword. Her Swordswoman's Spirit soared and roared as the Falna on Aiz' back grew hot with her desire for victory. Sparks flew as Aiz reached deeper, deeper than she had even done against Levis. This was a pure, honorable matching of skill against skill. She thought she felt her father reach out to her and her heart sang in wonder. Souls met and spoke through flashing steel.

She couldn't touch him no matter how she attacked. Above, left, right, below or from behind; plain attacks or combined with martial arts. Slashes or thrusts, it didn't matter. Her feints were useless. That black blade was always there to deflect her attempts. Thorson never even changed his stance.

Gareth shook his head in wonder. " ...'Absolute Defense'. I've heard of the skill but never knew of anyone that had it." Finn nodded in agreement. "It's like he's under a black steel dome. I thought it was a legend."

Aiz jumped back, in an attempt to reconsider her strategy. "My turn." a deep voice rumbled. And the old soldier moved. Faster and faster. Time and again he broke the Kenki's stance. Desperately she fell back, always managing to parry his attacks by a hair. She was sweating profusely now as the relentless assault continued. Thorson's face bore no expression as he pressed strike after strike against her sword each technique different than the last. The girl was completely on the defensive now. Her falna almost red hot she dug in her heels. It felt like she was fighting a floor boss again. Strangely though, she could feel no killing intent.

Loki, Gareth, Finn, Riveria and Lefiya stood on the lawn watching transfixed. The blades and bodies were moving so fast now that they were invisible except to the Goddess and the three elite members of her Familia. Not even afterimages could be seen. The sound of the impacts had blended together into the chime of a single bell. It echoed throughout the garden and heads began popping out of the manor windows. Loki turned and imperiously waved everyone back inside.

Riveria slowly shook her head. "I had forgotten." Without taking her eyes from the ongoing fight, Loki raised an eyebrow. Riveria continued. "I had forgotten how...impressive...that old man was." Then quietly she completed her thought. "Deadly with a blade is Thorson Ironhand."

Loki cracked a huge grin. "So Finn, think you could beat him?" "No." the Prum replied simply. Loki continued. "Gareth? What about you?" The old dwarven warrior laughed softly, eyes also fixed on the duel. "Maybe in a hundred years, if he was tied up and blindfolded!" Loki frowned now. "Is he going easy on her?" Gareth's face became completely serious. "No Loki. He's _TEACHING_ her." Finn and Riveria both nodded in agreement.

The duel ended in a single instant. Thorson's black blade spun around Desperate, like a serpent of lightning, snagging the knuckle guard. The sword was pulled from Aiz's grip as if her strength was nothing. Lefiya gasped. Desperate flew across the lawn and buried half its length in a nearby tree. The old man's blade licked out and landed on the stunned girl's shoulder, light as a feather. Immediately he took two steps back and sheathed his sword. Limping to the tree Thorson pulled the blade free, seemingly without effort. Returning to where Aiz stood, her arm still outstretched he offered it to her guard first across his left arm.

"Well fought Lady Wallenstein." Numbly she took Desperate automatically, replacing it in the scabbard by sheer reflex. The old man was smiling. Thorson took a limping stride to stand directly in front of her. The girl stood, looking at the ground, still in shock and the old swordsman gently placed a hand on her shoulder. He bent over so he could mutter in her ear and none would hear.

"Look at me lass." The voice was a whisper, a gentle breeze. Aiz looked up, golden eyes meeting gray ones full of ancient wisdom. "Now hear me. You did well girl. You have inherited your father's skill and I believe, your mother's heart. Continue as you have begun Blade Daughter. Follow that heart and one day, you will meet your True Hero, just as your mother found your father."

Little Aiz pouting in her heart head on her knees, tears rolling down, looked up. "Truly?" the girl whispered.

"Yes." That single word carried an eternity of iron certainty.

"Are...you...a...hero?" she asked timidly.

The gray eyes were now filled with a bottomless sadness. "No child. I am simply a man. An old soldier. A Paladin, with some small skill at arms." Putting his other hand on her empty shoulder, the old man turned Aiz to face where Loki and the other elites were standing. "Go now. Your FAMILY is waiting for you." He gave her shoulders a gentle push. After watching the girl walk across the grass for a few moments he moved to the bench where he had placed his gear. Reequipping himself Thorson tipped his hat in silent salute, before moving slowly off in the direction of the gate.

After dinner, Riveria found Aiz sitting alone, on her favorite bench, in the moonlight. Loki had passed off the duel as a simple sparring match. Only Gareth, Finn, Rivera and Lefiya knew the true details. The girl had eaten almost nothing at all and Riveria was worried. Aiz was staring at the ground, obviously wrestling with something in her mind. Riveria sat down silently and looked at the girl a few moments before she spoke. "Thinking about the duel?"

Aiz nodded. "I lost and I don't know why."

The elf smiled. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Even Finn and Gareth admitted they couldn't beat him." Aiz looked up. Riveria looked like a mother just then. "Now, if you don't mind, would you tell me what he said to you? There at the end?"

Aiz shook her head. "It's ok, I just don't understand all of it." Riveria made an encouraging gesture. She haltingly repeated Thorson's words.

Riveria's eyes widened and she drew a deep breath. "He called you that?"

Aiz nodded again. "What is it? she asked the elf.

Riveria thought for a few moments before she explained. "He paid you a great compliment. Among the people Thorson comes from it means he judged you as someone fit to stand and fight at his side. The acknowledgment of one Master Swordsman by another."

Aiz's golden eyes in her doll like face were as big as saucers. "But I LOST!" she almost wailed.

Riveria waved her hand like shooing a fly. "That doesn't matter. It was his judgment of your spirit and skill."

Aiz looked at her. "And the rest?".

Riveria's face grew thoughtful for a moment. "We didn't travel together for long, but that stubborn, honor bound, infuriating old man never spoke anything to me but absolute truth. Believe him." A passing thought caused the elf to chuckle. "He left you a gift you know."

Aiz was now completely confused. "A gift?!"

Riveria nodded. "You know how the rookies admire and chase after you? Well, the gift is that he showed you all you can become and gave YOU someone to chase after." A ray of warm light seemed to seep into the girl's' soul, dispelling a bit of the darkness. Her mother's smile. Hope. Little Aiz smiled.

"I have to grow stronger!" she vowed to herself yet again.

End

Notes: Laverna is the Roman Goddess of thieves and the underworld.

Thorson's swords are Oakeshott type XVIa


End file.
